civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exitwound 45
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Abraham Lincoln (Civ1) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 06:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 templates Hello! Thanks for your interest in improving our seriously lacking Civ1 section. I fixed the template you were working on, keeping the already existing fields. If it's not the way you wanted it to be you can look at the changes I made for inspiration or just ask me! I can create any template you require if you tell me what they require. --Becer (talk) 04:26, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Keep up the good work! Greetings! I just wanted to pop in and thank you for doing a great job with the Civ 1 pages. Keep up the good work! Also let me know if you need any help with anything. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 17:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Civ3! Hey, how awesome that you started adding data about Civ3!! Just one thing: we've now got this great Lua thing going on, you may have noticed the CivRev2 edits? Basically it allows us to input all the data about the units and stuff into one place and then use it from anywhere without duplication. So with Lua we're able to create both the "List of units" page and the individual unit pages and input the data only once. We'd also be able to refer to units' stats from other pages: you don't need to remember the cost of an Archer, you'd just write something like and the cost would appear. So I was just thinking that it would be a good idea to input the Civ3 stats as Lua data pages, instead of the old way you started. See Module:Data/CivRev2/Units or Module:Data/CivRev2/Buildings for an example. Not too bad, huh? —ZeroOne (talk) 14:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I tried. It's pretty screwed up now. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:37, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :: You did get the data on there though, which is the important part. Thanks for that! I'll revise your work when I get home and get it all working.--Becer (talk) 07:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::There, fixed. You did everything perfectly except you didn't give string.format all the strings it was expecting because the template, as written, required both the resource and maintenance fields. I'll write a guide on debugging those scripts later. --Becer (talk) 11:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Hehe, I cheated: I just copied that data from the CivRev2 uh, module. I edited some of it for Civ3, but I got discouraged when things stopped working right. I shall finish it, though! Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, just dropping by to thank you again, you're doing a great job of building these long overdue and neglected sections! I wish we had more contributors like you! --Becer (talk) 06:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 17:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Civ3 tech effects Hello, I just saw Electricity_(Civ3) and noticed that this text was sitting outside of the template : "New Ability: Workers can irrigate without fresh water." This seems to be important information about the technology that we might want to include in other pages, so shouldn't this be part of either the bonus or the notes? All of the gameplay data about a page that can be in the database should be if possible (Except stuff like historical information of course), don't you think? --Becer (talk) 04:55, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, you have a point. I just kinda felt like infoboxes don't look so good with long sentences in them: keep it brief. But we can change them. Also, thanks for fixing the notes on the Civ3 techs. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You just left an edit stating there were no tech bonuses in Civ3. If so why are they mentioned all over the data? If some of that data isn't for Civ3 you should probably remove it. :) --Becer (talk) 06:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the bonus line in the template was from the CivRev2 template I copied, and it refers to things you get if you are the first to research that tech. Free units, buildings and such. If I understand correctly, anyway. I've never played CivRev2. There aren't any bonuses in Civ3 for being the first to discover a tech, so that was why I removed that. Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The in article names Hey there! I see that you're embarking on yet another journey. I just wanted to point out that we actually prefer stripping away "The" in front of article names, except in cases where it doesn't make sense not to include it. Thus the colossus is Colossus in Civ5, same as The Pyramids' article is named Pyramids. You're doing great, thanks again! --Becer (talk) 04:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, so do I just rename the colossus page again to change it back? And is there a way to rename the images? Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I made the necessary changes. You can rename images but for some reason only admins can do it. Don't hesitate to make requests if you need anything restricted done! --Becer (talk) 06:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pikeman Hey there, you don't have to ask me before renaming a page. :) I trust your judgement so if you think a page isn't named properly just make the required changes. --Becer (talk) 02:28, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Colonization categories That all sounds very good to me! We indeed don't want the content of 2 different games in the same game category, and keeping the suffixed standard is a good idea. --Becer (talk) 03:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Lua modules directory Hey Exitwound, we now have a Lua modules directory, in case you ever need aid navigating the structure of what we already have. --Becer (talk) 22:50, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent! Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Overwriting images Hey, your image uploads went through just fine. What happens is your browser is caching the old images so you don't see the change right away. Either wait a while or refresh your cache. --Becer (talk) 20:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Inca image Familiar-looking image you uploaded there! I'm sure we can find a page or two to display it. Why did you then propose deletion? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I uploaded Inca (Col).png first, and it doesn't get displayed on the intended page because it needed to be named Incan (Col).png, so then I uploaded the same image with the correct name. So, yeah, pretty dumb on my part, heehee. Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:43, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Col pages Hey, thanks for helping with the Colonization pages, I wasn't sure if I should've made new articles or just edited the old ones. :No problem, and welcome to the wiki! I don't have Civilization IV: Colonization, so I just kinda winged it on those pages I made. If you can get images for :Tupi (Civ4Col), Incan (Civ4Col), and Aztec (Civ4Col), it would help the wiki! As you may have noticed, we try to put the game shorthand in parenthesis for every page and image. Most any overview page will give you a nice list of the games and their suffixes. For example: Iroquois. :Exitwound 45 (talk) 17:46, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Civilization V I Googled and they had a patch recently that added bison and cocoa to Civilization V. I'm not sure if it was fan made or official though. If you own a copy of the game, can you check Steam and see if they have a new official patch? If they don't, I'll delete the pages you nominated. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :It's official. I'm playing right now, and both of the new resources have appeared in my game. There's a Steam post here that details all the changes in the patch, which went live on October 27. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:01, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yay! Exitwound 45 (talk) 15:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hi Exitwound! Nobody had anything but good to say about you at the adminship nomination, so I've just granted you admin rights! Here's a short text by Wikia's Brandon Rhea that I'd like you to read next. Anyway, congrats and cheers and keep up the good work! :) —ZeroOne (talk) 20:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, ZeroOne! Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Civ4 Leader template Thanks for the fix! – Robin Hood (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Temp Admin Hi, Exitwound 45! Just wanted to let you know that Josephseeley has been granted temp admin rights. He's working with us for the Fan Studio project; hopefully this will only be needed for about a month - if you've got any questions or concerns, however, don't hesitate to ask! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 03:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Harald Bluetooth Hi, today I edited the Harald Bluetooth civ V page because the word sjaellandian should have a different letter so I changed it to sjællandian, so it isn't vandalism, just so you know. If you somehow prefer the other version, just undo. Don't block me just because of that. :No problem, thanks for the info. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Médouneu Edits Hi, I'm new here, so forgive me if I'm breaking any protocols. I believe the page for Offshore Drilling Platform (CivBE) should be removed, as it no longer exists in game (if it ever did). All Petroleum is extracted via Petroleum Well (CivBE), whether offshore or on. Also, I was wondering if it's possible to edit the contents of the black sidebars, such as the one for Paddock (CivBE), which shows nothing for the yield? Medouneu (talk) 14:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! You are correct about Offshore Drilling Platform (CivBE), so I made it into a redirect. :The data for the infobox comes from Module:Data/CivBE/Base/Improvements and Module:Data/CivBE/Base/Improvement_Values. That data was brought here directly from the game by User:Becer. It is then formatted for the page by Module:Data/CivBE. So I assume that is why it is missing right now; that particular improvement has two different yields, which does not lend itself to easy coding in the module. I have been working on this stuff, but the format of the data makes it difficult. Anyway, the short answer to your question is: Yes, here: Module:Data/CivBE/Base/Improvement_Values, but please be careful. Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Spam report I saw a new page called 4567 it is a bad page and has nothing to do with the wiki. Thanks, Indigo76 (talk) 17:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Indigo76 :I took care of it, thanks. Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Founder Who founded this wiki? :I don't know. Maybe ZeroOne. Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I wish, but nope. :) It was User:Wesleystuben. He didn't really do anything after founding the wiki, though, so I'd give a whole lot more credit to User:Robin Patterson. —ZeroOne (talk) 19:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Steam achievements in CivBE Hey, I noticed you edited a bunch of pages about Steam achievements in CivBE. The page Steam achievements in CivBE appears to be broken at the moment, probably because the current way of creating it is very fragile. So I was just thinking, maybe we should convert it to something like Steam achievements in Starships, which is backed by a Lua module Module:Data/Starships/Steam achievements and template Module:Data/Starships. What do you think? —ZeroOne (talk) 19:41, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, that's clearly the way to go. I had figured out the problem with the current setup, but it is indeed very fragile as you say. Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) E3 2015 Community Q&A Questions Hello. We would like to get some questions from your community for us to bring to E3 2015. I have posted a blog. Unfortunately we were not aware of our opportunity to speak with the developers until recently so we would appreciate your help in letting the community know about the blog, Here is the link . Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 01:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Reversion of our edit on Aztec (Civ 5) Greetings - Please explain why you completely reverted our edit on the page Aztec (Civ 5) rather than editing it without discussing it with us first. (Nor did you give an adequate explanation.)DarthOrc (talk) 03:59, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that, but you made many changes to the Civilopedia entry. We want the Civilopedias on this wiki to be identical to the game versions, as suggested by Civilization_Wiki:Community_Portal#Article_contents, except for obvious spelling and punctuation errors. Why did I Undo your entire edit instead of just the Civilopedia part? I was not willing to manually change each item back to the previous version. So I'm sorry about that; I understand if you're irritated. Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:18, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Factoid/Trivia sections I know it's not wholly consistent with what's written in Civilopedia, but I had a discussion with the other admins awhile back and informally decided to change the name of the "Factoids" sections on the Civ5 pages to "Trivia." Several visitors to the wiki had (correctly) pointed out that the word "factoid" implies something is unconfirmed or even untrue, so I decided to rename them to eliminate confusion among nonnative English speakers and satisfy pedants. Just wanted to make you aware of the discussion that led to the change and the reasons that were discussed for it. I don't have strong feelings about which name we should use, but I think it's important for us to use the same one on all of the leader and civilization pages (which are the only ones in the Civ5 Civilopedia that feature a Factoid section). If you'd like to discuss it, just let me know - I can make the changes personally. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 03:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Pardon me! Thanks for straightening me out. I had read that discussion in the past, but had forgotten about that Factoid/Trivia part. I am happy to yield to the previously discussed format. Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I left a post in your forums regarding our increase in mobile users and our intent on providing our communities with a more mobile friendly environment. Please read it over and let me know if the conversion is something you and your fellow admins are willing to take on. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 00:05, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Mistakes Thank you very much for fixing my rookie mistakes, it's always nice to have someone there to help you out! Cheers, Gideon. Valdaren (talk) :I'm not sure what you're talking about. If you mean the categories I added to some of the pages you've been working on, it was no mistake of yours. I made a change to a template, and so I had to re-categorize a whole bunch of pages. It was really tedious, lol. Exitwound 45 (talk) 17:53, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hello Mr. Exitwound My username is Anonymous230385 and I play Civ5 G+K I might not contribute a lot to this wiki but I still think this game is very fun [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:55, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome! Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:35, September 27, 2015 (UTC) CivBE data format Hey there! First I want to thank and congratulate you for all the hard work you put in putting the CivBE data to use. With the release of Rising Tide I came back to make a long overdue update of the data and I want to make sure to do as much as I can. I noticed that you apparently edited many files by hand, to avoid putting you through that process every time I mess with the data please tell me if there's any massive changes you need applied across all the files, so I can alter the script and keep the change globally with each update. --Becer (talk) 03:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :OK, great! Welcome back! Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :In Module:Data/CivBE/Base/Civilizations, can you change all the /r/n to ? And the "dates" are in double square brackets and so they render as red links on the page. I just changed 'em to single square brackets. Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:20, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do. I also edited your code to be more friendly with civ names present in the data. --Becer (talk) 04:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interested in a puzzle? "Special symbols" that can't appear in an web address don't send well between lua and regular templates. The solution is to do all of your template inside or outside of lua. I chose the first all the while pointing out that you can create, customize and populate portable infoboxes from lua modules! So yeah it was the apostrophes and it works now. Thanks for the puzzle! --Becer (talk) 00:30, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:13, May 30, 2016 (UTC)